Shock trooper return
by Bill Cipher3
Summary: A shock trooper find himself stranded on earth and now must face the most feared empire, The Race X and Xen fear. The combine
1. Chapter 1

The shocktrooper was spying the human in the military suit that has finally defeat the gene worm.

He couldn't belive it, a single human manage to kill the gene worm.

then a loud bang like earthquake was heard.

The shock trooper belive its the thing that the humans called *nuclear bomb* has finally been activated and so the shock trooper close his eyes to join his race x troopers in the afterlife.

He thought he was going to be dead instead he teleport to a flying vehicle the humans called *Osprey* The trooper was sitting in the osprey with the human that was mysteriously can teleport, the race x called him *The G-man*.

G-man : So this is the brave race x trooper, we meet at , don't think that I've been avoiding you, a great many matters require my attention in these... troubled times. I do hope you understand, and now I require a further indulgence on your part. I cannot close my report until every loose end has been tied up. The biggest embarrassment has been Black Mesa facility, but I think that's finally taken care of itself…

after that a white flash with the exploding sound can be heard, The shock trooper can't belive it

they we're gone his comrades (Voltigores,Pit drones,Pit worm,Shock troopers) has gone.

G-man : Quite so.

The shock trooper gave a angry look at the G-man, he knew that the G-man was the one who activate the nuclear bomb, if the shock trooper can move, he want to kill the G-man.

A Green flash with the zapping sound can be heard again.

The shock trooper was now in xen, The race x goal was to conquer earth and xen

But they we're failed at invading xen because of the xen grunts and controllers.

The G-man was talking again.

G-man : But there is still the lingering matter of witnesses.I admit I have a fascination with those who adapt and survive against all odds. They rather remind me of myself. If for no other reason, I have argued to preserve you for a time.

The words,The G-man said it's true tho he and the other race x troopers was fighting their way to the Gene worm while killing the xen creatures and the humans.

G-man : While i belive a alien servant like yourself understand the importance of… discretion, my employers are not quite so trusting and rather continually subject you to the irresistible alien temptation of telling all, we have decided to...convey you to somewhere where you can do no possible harm, and where no harm can come to you. I'm sure you can imagine there are worse alternatives.

And so that the door lead to a xen portal open and G-man begin to walk toward the portal.

The shock trooper then close his eyes preparing whatever the G-man want with him


	2. Chapter 2

The shock trooper wake up when the G-man was infront of him

G-man : Well my employers has find a useful role for you , Do you know the combine?

When the shock trooper hear that, he was shock because the race x and xen know the combine for very long time,The race x know this, when the combine invade the Xen lord Nihilanth and Vortigaunt homeworld.

G-man : well...the combine has taken over earth during the 7 hour war.

Then the G-man explain after the Black mesa accident The race x sealed their portal off and Portal storm raging at earth continue more xen creatures to spawn then the combine invade and eliminate the human military, During the 7 hour war

The shock trooper was suprise with this information, The Race X failed to invade and now the combine took control of earth? he swear when he come back to race x dimension he gonna tell the leader to invade earth again

G-man : Well lets start with your mission now….

After that the shock trooper got teleport outside of a base,The G-man called *Black mesa east*

After that he find a crate,and destroying the crate he was suprise he see his old weapon again

The shock roach.

And then Two humans spotted him and throw their gun at him,The shock trooper was trying to contact the humans that he's not a hostile.

Human 1 : What is that thing?

Human 2 : idk but we have to bring it to the vortigaunt if they knew something about this alien

The two humans take the shock trooper to their base and then the shock trooper meet the vortigaunt, The creature that was enslaved by the Nihilanth.

Vortigaunt : This is the shock trooper, One of the race x soldiers, we have history with the Race x

Their one of the combine and xen greatest foe,The nihilanth once ordering the xen grunts To invade the race x homeworld But...It wasn't going to well.

Human 1 (Rebel) : Wait is that one of the creatures in black mesa, with the orange eye and the four strong arms ?

Vortigaunt : Yes….They was teleport by accident after the resonance cascade…..and we vortigaunts knew the Race X plan Was to bring the Gene worm to earth and turn it to a race x home.

The shock trooper was shock,how in the earth the Vortigaunts knew Our plan to bring the gene worm And turn it for the race x?.

Human 2 (Rebel) : Well i prefer being invaded by the combine than the Race X, who knows those bastard doing right now?.

Vortigaunt : Yes...but a human marine finally kill the gene worm and their portal was seal off after the destruction of black mesa after that...We never encounter them ever again and their fate is unknown


End file.
